


sweet

by guttersvoice



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersvoice/pseuds/guttersvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua tastes sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet

They’re both battered and bruised and exhausted, but after all this time the sun is rising and the being they’ve been fighting for hours on end has finally gone down for good - with minimal collateral damage to other people or populated areas. They’ve won, but it was close for a second there, and the adrenaline is still coursing through them both.

All in all, a grand success, and the grin on Killua’s face as he zips through the trees to slam into Gon is reward enough. He’s not going too fast; Gon’s feet stay planted firmly where they are.

Somehow, that’s what Gon notices first.

The second thing he notices is: Killua tastes sweet.

By the time he processes that they’re kissing, it’s over, and they’re staring breathless and startled at each other. Their hearts are pounding - Gon fancies he can feel Killua’s heart too, where their chests are pressed together.

He’s reminded of a mouse he caught when he was 6, feeling the flutter of its heartbeat against his palm.

They’re both still grinning, the delight of their victory still tugging at their mouths; the shock of the kiss has only reached Killua’s eyes, and Gon is sure his own are wide too.

They both exhale at once as they step apart. Gon’s eyes flick to the floor, his feet, the crater he just made in the middle of the forest, anything but the pink flush he caught rising in Killua’s cheeks. It feels - private somehow, and he can feel himself blushing to match, but he can’t keep the smile from his face.

Killua coughs, and swings his arms awkwardly, so Gon grabs his hand. It’s almost instinctive, but even with the static charge he receives as they make skin contact he knows its the right move. Killua’s smile goes from awkward to shy, and Gon rocks against him, knocking their shoulders together in reassurance.

He wants to say something, to tell Killua that nothing has to change, that kisses are quite nice and they’ll always be best friends even if they do want to kiss. Or anything besides that.

“Let’s get breakfast?” He suggests instead, interlocking their fingers.

Their eyes meet, and Killua shrugs, looking away and squeezing Gon’s hand tighter.

“I guess. Doesn’t sound too bad.”


End file.
